ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolf
Benwolf |backcolor = 394E63 |textcolor = 8C08A0 }} The Werewolf is a Loboan minion of Zs'Skayr from Luna Lobo, a moon of Anur Transyl. Appearance The Werewolf has bluish-grey fur, a long flowing dark mane and a large bushy tail with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. The inside of his mouth is green with his eyes being pink. The Werewolf wears no clothes. History The Werewolf first appeared in Benwolf, where it was sent by Dr. Viktor to steal communications equipment from a Navajo Indian reservation. Ben, Gwen, and Max were visiting the reservation at the time, and encountered the Loboan. At first, it was believed to be a Navajo werewolf, hence the name it was given. Ben first fought the Werewolf as Wildvine. During the battle, he was bitten. When the Omnitrix timed out, the Werewolf attacked Ben and inadvertently scratched the Omnitrix, causing the device to become stuck between Capture Mode and Active Mode. This caused Ben to undergo a gradual transformation into Blitzwolfer, as the DNA from the Codon Stream was unable to be used all at once. However, everyone believed that Ben was actually turning into a werewolf. They tried to destroy the Werewolf with a silver pendant covered in the juice of a rare cactus, but were surprised when it failed. It was only after Blitzwolfer's transformation was complete and the Omnitrix symbol appeared on his stomach that they realized that they were dealing with an alien werewolf. The Werewolf later seemed to be killed in a cave-in during a second battle with Cannonbolt, but survived and the device it built from the stolen communications equipment activated without the Tennysons knowing. In The Return, the Werewolf returns with its device, which is part of Zs'Skayr's plan to block out the light of Earth's sun. It frees the Mummy from its prison, and the two then join Dr. Viktor at Cape Canaveral. The Werewolf attacked Ben in a G-force trainer, and later with its two teammates in the NASA graveyard. Afterwards, it was teleported back to New Mexico to activate the satellite machine it had constructed. In Be Afraid of the Dark, the Werewolf's transmitter explodes when Grandpa Max rams a space shuttle into Zs'Skayr's Corrodium projector with the Werewolf right next to it. It's unknown if the explosion killed him or if he survived. Powers and Abilities The Werewolf can emit a powerful purple ultrasonic howl by opening its quadra-hinged muzzle. The Werewolf has enhanced senses of smelling and hearing, as well as enhanced agility, speed, and strength. Like all Anur System aliens, the Werewolf is immune to Corrodium. Appearances Ben 10 Season 3 *''Benwolf'' (first appearance) *''The Return'' *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' Etymology The Werewolf's nickname, Yenaldooshi, is derived from Yee naaldlooshii, a Navajo term for a mythical creature known as a skinwalker. Yenaldooshi also refers to a Navajo werewolf represented as a sign of pure evil. Trivia *Unlike the rest of his species, the Werewolf does not wear clothes or speak. *Blitzwolfer's DNA was already in the Omnitrix; Ben misunderstood what the Omnitrix was doing when it "sampled" the Werewolf's DNA. *In the first episode he was seen, everyone thought the Werewolf was a Yenaldooshi. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Anur System Category:Original Series Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series